Trust Me
by fireflyAndy
Summary: Katara goes on one last adventure to save the avatar. She and korra meet and she heals the avatar spirit. Set during 'The Calling'
1. Chapter 1

In the months succeeding Harmonic Convergence The Avatar endured more troubles than she thought possible. After the vines fiasco in Republic city and then the chaos with the Earth Queen and the metalbenders of Zhao Fu and the endless threat of the Red Lotus Korra had had enough. The stresses of being the 'first' avatar were threatening to bury her along with the injuries she had sustained in her battle with Zaheer. She stared emptily at the small circular mirror while slender, pale hands fixed pins in place. While the dark purple under her eyes had been growing and insistent, the bruised splotches matching in colour had faded to yellows and greens with the help of her waterbending master.

"There we go, last pin in place and you're ready for an official avatar public appearance!" Asami tilted the mirror in front of Korra so she could see herself.

"Please smile" Asami silently hoped.

"Thanks Asami. It's great." Korra lowered her eyes and what she felt was left of her dignity.

"You know, no one expects you to bounce back right away." Asami prodded gently. "Let's just try and enjoy this today, for Jinora."

Korra sighed heavily before meeting her friend's eye. "You're right. Lets go." She surrendered and allowed Asami to roll her chair out to the temple where several were waiting. Almost immediately her father was upon her with the warmest embrace he could muster but somehow, Korra only felt colder.

"You're looking beautiful sweetie." He said warmly, placing a kiss on her forehead. She nodded gently as her father stepped aside only to be replaced by her mother who kissed her head also.

"You're getting stronger ever day Korra." Tenzin smiled gently before Raiko pushed through him to the forefront of the crowd. He looked to her smugly. "I'd like to officially welcome you back to Republic city. I wanted to thank you for you help with the red lotus terrorists." If she had the energy she would have said something back or hit him with a pebble but she couldn't. She just wanted this day to be over.

"We should go inside." Asami offered awkwardly. At the end of her words two bouncing orange and saffron clad children broke free from the crowd.

"I can help with Korra!" Ikki squealed, only to be followed by her brother leaping into Korra's lap.

"I want to ride with Korra." He announced, earning the ghost of a smile from her. "Jinora is already inside," Meelo told her quietly. "It smells like shoe trees." Ikki sighed at her brother.

"Its sandalwood Meelo."

Asami directed the wheelchair to the base of the temple stairs and Korra felt a hand rest upon her shoulder.

"I got this, Hang in there kid." Lin offered a smile and proceeded to bend the earth under the small group up the dozens of stairs leading to the temple hall.

The voices behind her only just discernable.  
>"She's not looking too good." She heard Raiko say. Which was followed by a scoff of disgust that she assumed was Tenzin.<p>

The Temple's interior was as beautiful and tranquil as Jinora deserved for all she had done. Jinora had saved Korra's life several times during her battle with the Red Lotus and had more than earned her right to the tattooing ceremony that was taking place. Tenzin spoke first, acknowledging the feats that had earned her the rank of master before he turned to Korra.

"I promise that the new air nation will do its best to bring peace and balance. Under the guidance of the first master in a generation we will reclaim our nomadic routes and bring harmony to the world while you take the time you need to heal." He stepped aside to reveal Jinora, she stepped forward also facing Korra. Slowly she removed the hood that left her face veiled. White skin shone out with lines marking her eyes and around her cheeks. When she spoke it wasn't the voice Korra had grown to love. It was the voice of her uncle. "The world doesn't need you anymore Avatar." Tarlock's voice wavered out of Amon's mask before he swirled up in black, the lines on the mask changing to form patterns along a body that she knew better than any other. Vaatu towered over her, a booming laugh resonating around the room. "Your time," He called, "Is up."

"No, no, no, no!" She screamed before being wrenched from her dream, sitting up panting. The room she was renting in the southern earth kingdom was bathed in the milky white glow of the moon. A full moon was shining through her window and amongst all her fear and her pain, for the first night in oh so many, Korra began to feel a touch of peace.

Miles away the same moon was shining into the room of an elder of the southern water tribe. Katara was in the deeper stages of sleep when the glow of the moon broke into her dreams. Stood before her was a face she hadn't seen in almost a century. A young woman dressed in the older garments of the northern water tribe held a necklace out to her. It was a conical vial topped with a crescent moon decorated in silvers and blues. The woman swirled in a vision of white and pale purples before vanishing completely, leaving the fading vision of a spirit portal and what appeared to be a swamp on the back of her eyelids. Katara awoke with a strange sense of purpose and she opened her windows as much as she could to gaze at the moon. "You can count on me, Yue."

It had been so many years since Katara had had an adventure with the avatar, her travels with Aang had become fewer and far between after they had Kya, one infant on a bison they could handle, two began to be a little much and most of the world seemed to work itself out. Today however, she felt much as she had in her youth, alive and spirited. Most importantly though, she felt the pull of purpose in her gut and knew her path once again led towards the avatar. She left before the sun had time to rise and was at the spirit portal before anyone would have a chance to awaken. She felt the shiver of fear through her spine that blossomed; filling her with an exhilaration that time itself could not change. The world shimmered around her and the light began to swirl and coalesce into a new world filled with vibrancy and life. Before her stood the tree of time and in the distance was the glow of what she had come for. The portal into the northern water tribe. With out hesitation she crossed the valley with an energy she had not known could be possible in a woman of her age. She was a step from entering the portal when a voice she hadn't heard in decades called out to her.

"Have you really gone to all of that trouble and come all this way and weren't even going to offer a hello?" She stopped and turned in an instant.

"General Iroh. This is a surprise, how are you?" She walked the few steps to him and met the man with an embrace that spoke of years of friendship.

"I am very well child. Although I do think you are here ahead of your time. Tell me Katara, what brings you to the spirit world this morning?"

"Really, Iroh? Child? I am eighty-eight years old. I am heading to the Northern Water Tribe, they have something I need."

"Ah, even after all these years the bond between you and the Avatar cannot be stronger." He smiled knowingly. "Good luck. And Katara, may destiny be your friend." Iroh bowed before turning back to where he'd come from. Katara felt a light-hearted smile brush across her face before she turned back to the Northern portal.

Exiting the spirit world was much like entering it. The visible world blurs and burns a brilliant white before coalescing back into recognizable shapes and forms. While the sun as rising in her tribe, awakening her people, in the Northern Tribe it was setting on a nation about to sleep. She made her way quickly and quietly to the second spiritual hub of the Northern Water Tribe, the Spirit Oasis. It took her time and a great deal of energy but eventually she found the pool where Tui and La still circled each other in a dance that spanned the eons.

"Hello again, it has been too long my friends." She bowed in respect the Moon and Ocean spirits before placing the conical vial into the water and allowing it to fill. She drank it quickly before refilling it and replacing the cap. She laughed lightly as her body relaxed and filled with the strength she needed to finish her mission. Katara smiled down at the spirits. "Now comes the hard part."

She waited several moments before returning to the Northern Portal. She paused in the spirit world for several moments, fighting her heart and hoping for Iroh.  
>"Back again Katara?" His telltale voice called.<br>"Iroh, just who I was hoping for. I need to get to a very spiritual place in the earth kingdom as quickly as I can. Is there a way though the spirit world?" She glanced at him gently; hoping that the wisest man she knew had an answer that would help.  
>"Usually I would think not, Master Katara, but since you are on a mission for Yue, she has granted special permissions for you. The lady of the Moon looks very highly on you indeed." He grinned his gentle, fatherly smile and held his hands in front of him. In them appeared a Koi fish, swirling gently through the air as if the air was water itself. "This light spirit will guide you to where you need to go, good luck Katara." He turned and faded into the distance while his light spirit danced over to her and completed several circles around her before setting off into a forest. She followed the spirit easily, her old bones feeling as youthful as they had in her earlier years. The spirit stopped at a circular pool and dove into it, circling gently as Tui and La did. Katara laughed lightly and secured a hand on the vial around her neck before stepping into the pool.<p>

Her world coalesced like it did when she entered the portals and shifted and changed until she stood several meters from the mouth of a glowing cave. (Time skip for Korra, she's metal bending the mercury out of her body.) She made her way to the mouth of the cave in time to see the fading glow of the avatar state. She smiled gently, leaning on the edge of the cave as her old friend stood approvingly and her grandchildren embraced Korra.

"Well, well, its good to see _you_ again, Sugar Queen." Toph laughed gently. Katara returned her laugh before returning the sentiment.

"You too, Mud Slug." At the sound of the familiar voice the hugging group broke apart and gazed in awe at the Waterbending Master.

"Master Katara?" "Gran-Gran?" The four exclaimed at once, before converging on her at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Jinora asked, her voice tingling with excitement.

"Yeah, what this girl said!" Meelo twitted.

"Good to see you too." She laughed gently. "I came to see Korra, but you three are a pleasant surprise."

"You came to see me?" Korra asked gently.

"Yes, I have something for you, but given that I had not anticipated my grand children to be here, our business can wait a day." She ushered the group back into the warmth of the cave and took a seat beside her friend.

"What aren't you telling her Katara?" Toph asked, loud enough for only Katara to hear.

"Not now, Toph. You'll see in the morning." She reached for Toph's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Toph felt her heart rate accelerate and began to understand the truth of Katara's visit. She felt a sudden burst of unexplained anger through her heart.

Morning came eventually, Katara being awoken by her airbenders. They still rose before the sun, even generations on. She laughed lightly, eyeing Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo.

"What's funny Gran Gran?" Ikki asked, still wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Just how much you three are so alike your grandfather. He would be beside himself with pride at you three, especially you Master Jinora." She tapped the arrow on her forehead gently. Eventually the group woke and gathered around the ashes of a fire.

"I don't mean to be impatient, Master Katara, but what brings you to the swamp?" Korra asked gently. Katara sucked in a deep breath and released it in a sigh.

"An old friend does, you might remember her faintly, Yue, of the Northern Water tribe. Ikki, Jinora, no questions please." Jinora looked as though she might faint and Ikki as though she'd swallowed her tongue. Meelo was on the verge of laughing.

"The Moon spirit!" Toph and Korra exclaimed together. Katara looked at Toph in surprise momentarily.

"So you do remember her, that is a promising sign." Katara stood and walked to Korra, pulling her up gently. "She gave the strength to do this, Korra. It's time." Katara glanced at her grandchildren gently. "Please say hello to your father for me, and to Bumi and Kya. Remind the of my love." Katara looked back to Korra, pulling her into the center of their gathering. She removed the vial of spirit water from her neck. "I've only done this once, and that was a guess. Kneel please Korra, and trust me. For the spirits, trust in me." She whispered the last sentence gently. Korra's eyes locked on Katara's, unsure of what was going to happen. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a slight tear roll down Toph's cheek.

Katara bent the water from the vial and let it drop to the ground. She coated her hands in the water and allowed it to glow the way no other water did. "Korra, relax. Trust me." She repeated. She placed her left thumb to Korra's forehead and her right to her chest. Katara channeled her energy into the spirit water and into Korra, searching for the broken avatar spirit. She searched Korra's heart and after an eternity, she found a trace of the familiar Air nomad. "Oh thank the spirits." She breathed heavily, closing her eyes. Katara followed Aang's energy to Roku's, to Kyoshi's, to Kuruk's, to Yang Chen's. She followed the energy right back to the beginning, right back to Wan. She focused all her strength on restoring the broken spirit. She opened her eyes slowly and gazed at the young women below her. "Korra, you have become a brilliant young woman, and a wonderful avatar. This," she breathed in heavily, "This is where our journey ends. This is where my destiny ends." She drew in a deep breath. Katara focused her energy into the avatar spirit. The water began to evaporate from her fingertips and Katara felt herself growing faint.  
>"Gran Gran?" Jinora called quietly, Katara smiled gently but continued her mission. Katara forced the last of her energy into the avatar spirit and felt Korra rising up from under her hands. Katara opened her eyes and stepped back from the avatar. Korra's eyes glowed brilliantly, her feet rising up from the ground as she had once seen Aang do.<p>

"Good luck, Avatar Korra." Katara breathed deeply before sitting heavily.

"I never thought I'd be the last one." Toph mumbled grumpily before moving to grasp her friend's hand. Korra came down from the avatar state and glanced at her master.

"She did it!" Korra exclaimed. "She repaired my connection to the past avatars. Master Katara, I find I am in debited to you." Korra bowed low to her master.

"Not so, saving the avatar was always my destiny Korra. Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, You three bring me so much hope for the Air Nomads, and Jinora, marry that boy, you don't meet someone crazy enough to take on a combustion bender alone every day." She moved her gaze onto her best friend.

"Toph, you are not the last one, we are all with you and always will be. Besides, Zuko and Suki are still kicking somewhere. And Korra, love is hard when you're young, but that doesn't mean it's not worth it. Find balance in yourself, and allow him to do the same. The spirits smile fondly on you and Mako." Katara squeezed Toph's hand gently and moved her right to Ikki's knee. "When you are lost my dear, look to the moon and she will give you strength. My people are strong and embrace change with a hard head and a sure heart, this strength flows in you, in all three of you." She pushed her hand into her pocket and drew out a string of beads that were unmistakably air nomad. She placed them into Jinora's hands. "Give these to your father, he will understand." Katara released one final breath and was still. Ikki and Jinora looked on through a wall of tears while Toph just clutched her friend's hand in silence. Korra stared in wonder, knowing that Katara had used the last strength of her spirit to restore the avatar's. This woman had a strength that she envied and one day hoped to find. She faced the fire nation at a mere fourteen years of age and never lowered her guard. This woman was a force to be reckoned with. Korra moved over to her gently and ran her hand over Katara's eyes, closing them gently.

"Hail, hail and farewell, my sister." She offered gently in the Language of the Water. Korra watched as Katara's body faded away, leaving only her mother's necklace in its place. Toph took the necklace tenderly before turning to the Air nomad children.

"That woman used to drive me insane, but she was the bravest one I knew." She placed the necklace into Ikki's hands. "See that your Aunt Kya gets this, now the four of you have a journey to continue, do not dwell on this; Katara, giving her life for the avatar. It was always how she was going to go, why, when she was just fourteen and we were facing Azula and Zuko in Ba Sing Se, she would have moved the earth before letting Aang die, and believe me she nearly did." Korra gathered the children onto Pepper before turning to Toph.

"Thankyou for everything, Sifu Toph." She grinned gently before calling to pepper. "Yip, yip girl." The bison rose with ease and flew off into the distance. Toph smiled gently before returning to her cave, awash in the lonely emptiness that she was left with. Katara was one of the first people who showed her kindness, one of the first to believe in her, and now she was gone. Toph cried the first real tears she had ever truly cried. They ran down her cheeks in a torrent that refused to stop. "Dammit Katara!" She punched a wall, eaving a considerable dent before returning to the comfort of her cave.


	2. Epilogue

Iroh sat gently at the pi sho table, having finally found a formidable opponent. He felt the spirit world shimmer with a sense of anticipation, Iroh had long grown numb to the world's antics. Aang however, stiffened slightly. Iroh glanced at him with the oddest of expressions.

"Something troubling you Aang?" He asked gently, his eyes on the game.

"Just a feeling, something has changed. I… Oh spirits! Iroh, I can feel her again. I can feel Korra, this is brilliant!" He leapt from the table in a rush of cheers. "Somehow, she must have restored our connection." Iroh smiled knowingly before his thoughts travelled to a certain Waterbender.  
>"She never ceases to amaze me, that woman." He laughed gently, his thoughts on Katara. The two felt another energy shift and both looked towards each other in a confused awe. Iroh stiffened, assuming this shift was someone crossing over from life, not the portals. The wave rocked over them again and both Iroh and Aang were filled with a sense of warmth. "Aang, I sense that the spirits are trying to tell us of a crossing over. You should great our new friend." He smiled gently, trying to hide his true knowledge of the matter. He sensed a familiar energy nearby.<p>

"But I got the last one, surely it's your turn." He laughed at Iroh lightly. "Nevermind, I'll great our new friend, General Iroh." He bowed before following the pull of the new source of energy.

Katara nearly had to laugh. Entering the spirit world through life was entirely different from entering it through death. She glanced at her hands and watched as the aged skin began to change and darken. The hair she had kept in a bun for years fell loose in waves of chocolate and her parka shifted into a robe she hadn't worn in years. It was a gentle blue tunic that was paired with a sash of red and gold that was fastened with a white tie. Beneath it she was wearing her brown leggings and boots. It was a garment from her younger years, just after she had given birth to Tenzin. She smiled at how light she felt and how free her mind felt.

"Well, this is an unexpected delight!" A deep, husky voice called from behind her. It was a voice she would know anywhere. Katara turned and found herself faced with the man she loved more than anything. He looked slightly older than she did but still retained the childish joy she loved. The only difference was his face was clean-haven instead of bearded. She grinned widely before running into his arms.

"It has been far too long, sweetie." She planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek before laughing lightly. His arms cradled her back and she leaned into them to gaze up at his face. "I've missed you love," She said gently, her eyes sparking with content.

"I've missed you too love. You have no idea." He pulled her into a gentle but firm embrace and held the woman he loved most in the world.

"You should see them Aang, gosh, our babies did good." She rested her head on his shoulder lightly, absorbing the smell she had long since lost.

"I know they did. I couldn't be more proud."


End file.
